Tu n'es pas seul
by Meryl Wind
Summary: School Fic: Kanda et Lavi sont deux camarades de classe. Un jour une douleur du passé fait ressortir en eux des souvenirs douloureux. Lavi comprend alors que Kanda à besoin d'aide, et va tout faire pour le tirer de sa détresse inavouée...nul en résumé..TT
1. Chapter 1

_**S**_chool **F**ic _**D**_._**G**_ray _**M**_an.

~ *_**D**_isclamer: 

_**L**_es personnages, l'univers et les objets de Man ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Katsura Hoshino-sama. ( Et croyez-moi, j'ai beau demandé à Dieux d'me les filer, rien ne se passe !xD)

* * *

_**C**_hapitre 1 :

La sonnerie du lycée venait enfin de retentir et la classe des terminales B pouvait enfin jouir d'un moment de répit après leur cours de Science Physique avec leur professeur Lee, Komui Lee, un professeur qui bien qu'intéressant, était par moment franchement flippant. Un jeune rouquin avait d'ailleurs fait les frais d'une expérience louche du professeur qui à l'étonnement de toute la classe, avait fonctionné. L'élève en question avait trop parlé à une certaine brune avec des couettes, qui n'était autre en fait que la petite sœur de professeur poule qu'était Komui. Le borgne avait donc été punit d'une manière franchement atroce lorsqu'on connaissait ce prof taré.

Finalement installé à sa place habituel, car pour une fois il déjeunait en classe, le roux se tourna vers son camarade de classe qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'avoir entendu que les cours était finit puisqu'il était absent, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Lavi, le borgne, sourit en regardant son ami ainsi perdu dans le bleu du ciel puis commença à jouer avec sa longue queue de cheval noir ébène. Le japonais se retourna alors irriter vers ce dernier :

Kanda : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou baka-Usagi ?! »

Lavi : « Quelle politesse légendaire Yu-chan !xD »

Kanda : « M'appelle pas par mon prénom !! »

Lavi : « Okais okais !^^ »

Kanda : « Tss... »

Lavi : « N'empêche, si c'est pas mignon, toi regardant perdu le ciel, le regard ailleurs, sans te rendre compte que les cours était finit et que tu pouvais ranger tes affaires ! » xD

Kanda : « Urusai !! Je réfléchissais ! »

Lavi : « J'ai vue !xD »

... : « Hey Lavi, tu mange avec nous c'midi ? »

Lavi : « Allen ! Ouaip si tu veux ! De toute façon, Yu va au kendo, hein ? »

Kanda : « M'appelle pas par mon prénom !!!! »

Lavi : « Yu-chan me fais peur Allen-kun !!!!! xD »

Allen : « Pauvre Lavi chou ! Fin fais peur à tout le monde en même temps...Essais de sourire un peu Kanda, quoique ça choquerait que être trop qui sait... »

Kanda : « Mais taisez-vous bordel ! Surtout toi Moyashi ! »

Allen : « C'est Allen ! Enfin t'a pas assez de cervelle pour te le rappeler alors aujourd'hui je serais indulgent avec ta mémoire de poisson rouge ! »

Kanda : « Si tu veux que je sois avec ta tête toi, tu ferais bien d'la fermer ! »

Lavi : « Allez allez, les enfants, on se calme voyons ! »

Kanda : « Toi aussi tais-toi bon dieu ! »

Lavi : « Au fait Yu, tu va être en retard à ton club non ? »

Kanda : « J'y vais pas... »

Lavi : « Oh petit délinquant ! Depuis quand te rebelle tu ainsi contre tes obligations de responsables du club kendo ?! xD »

Kanda : « Oh la ferme la ferme ! J'ai juste pas envi d'y aller ! »

Allen : « En plus d'être dur de mémoire, t'es feignant ! Tu cumule mon pauvre ! »

Kanda : « C'est les baffes que tu va cumuler toi si tu continue à me souler ! »

Allen : « Oh pardon d'avoir blesser ta fierté de poisson rouge ! »

Lavi : « Bon c'est bon vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous disputer ! »

Kanda : « Tss...Stupide Moyashi ! »

Allen : « Bakanda... »

Lavi : « Allez serrez vous la main ! »

Allen : « Ta qu'a croire ! Tu veux pas le câlin pendant que t'y es ?! »

Lavi : « Non ! Pas de câlin ! »

Pensées de Lavi :* Yu est à moi t'approche pas Allen ! *

Kanda : « Bon pousse toi baka Usagi ! »

Lavi : « Tu vas où Yu-chan ? »

Kanda : « J'en ai marre j'me casse ! »

Lavi : « C'est bien !Va à ton club !^^ »

Kanda : « J'ai pas dis que j'allais la bas ! »

Lavi : « Pourquoi t'y va pas ?! »

Kanda : « Ca te regarde pas ! »

Lavi : « Oh... »

Kanda jeta un dernier regard froid à Lavi avant de sortir rapidement de la salle de classe, comme s'il fuyait littéralement les questions embarrassantes. Allen supposa qu'il avait ses règles et que sa vie de transsexuel était compromise dans ce genre de moment mais Lavi lui n'était pas aussi haineux envers le Japonais et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier n'allait pas aux entrainements de ce midi. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient rentrés ensemble au collège et lycée, jamais Kanda n'avait été absent à ses entrainements, toujours très sérieux lors de ceux-ci. A part lorsque...lorsqu'il avait eu son accident...Mais ça, ça ne comptait plus...Kanda avait reprit les entrainements depuis _ça_...Mais perplexe, le roux se leva calmement pour quitter à son tour la salle de classe.

De son côté, Kanda marchait en direction des casiers. Finalement il arriva devant le sien, soufflant fortement, comme s'il gémissait d'une gêne douloureuse. Il se planta devant son casier, et essaya de reprendre calmement son souffle. Il posa son front contre la porte froide de son casier et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer un peu. Personne dans les parages, il pouvait essayer de se reconcentrer correctement. Il n'allait pas bien, même lui ne le niait pas, mais pas question de se laisser voire si faible devant les autres ! Il avait sa fierté tout de même, alors il était hors de question qu'il se laisse plaindre par un Moyashi par exemple ! Sentant que sa douleur ne passait pas, il frappa dans un reflexe contre une salve de douleur contre la porte de son casier, ce qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Ce bruit sourd guida justement Lavi vers le Japonais qu'il s'était forcé de suivre au mieux. Il arriva dans l'allée de leur casier, et trouva un japonais soufflant comme un bœuf au pied de son casier, adossé à ce dernier. Il détournant aussitôt le regard de celui du roux et posa finalement ses bras sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramené vers lui.

Lavi : « J'en étais sur...c'est encore _ça_... »

Le regard de Lavi se fit de plus en plus anxieux et sérieux. Il se posa sur l'une des épaules que le brun se tenait fermement puis glissa son regard émeraude sur une cicatrice qui dépassait un peu sur la nuque du japonais. Lavi s'avança vers Kanda qui releva la tête énervé vers Lavi qui lui tendit une main.

Lavi : « Viens, on y va. »


	2. Chapitre 2: Bisounours

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_**L**avi tendit sa main en direction du japonais qui redressa alors, irrité, la tête. Il soufflait comme s'il avait courut un marathon mais c'était en fait pour masquer sa douleur. C'était comme des plaintes, étouffés dans un soupir. Mais contre toutes attentes, le Kendoka saisit quand même la main du borgne qui l'aida à se relever délicatement. A peine le Japonais fut-il sur ses pieds qu'il se sentit rapprocher rapidement de Lavi par un bras l'encerclant par la taille. Purée, il avait de la force ce borgne ! Kanda ne perdit pas de temps pour répliquer :_

**Kanda :** « Qu'est-ce tu fous encore ? »

**Lavi :** « Bah, je t'aide ! » xD

**Kanda :** « Mais lâche moi ! Baka Usagi ! »

**Lavi :** « Yû-chan, si j'te lâche, tu va tomber. »

**Kanda :** « Arrête de raconter des conneries et lâche moi. »

**Lavi :** « Bon comme tu voudras. »

_**L**avi gratifia soudainement le Kendoka d'un sourire d'andouille avant de le lâché d'un seul coup. Et malheureusement pour le brun, ce qu'avait prédit le borgne se réalisa et le japonais s'étala sur le sol, les fesse d'abord. Enfin, il n'était pas tombé tout seul puisque Lavi fut entrainé avec lui. Le brun retomba sur le dos, Lavi à côté de lui. Ce dernier éclata de rire, heureux d'avoir eu raison et Kanda lui grogna et pesta dans son coin. Heureusement pour la fierté du kendoka, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, car son casier était bien caché, dans la rangée sombre que personne ne va voire donc, aucune chance pour être dérangé, surtout à cette heure-ci puisque l'accès au casier est normalement interdit._

_**L**avi se retourna sur le flanc pour planter son regard dans celui de Kanda qui pour cause d'une trop grande douleur, ne se relevait pas. Le borgne se redressa alors doucement et posa l'une de ses mains de l'autre côté de la tête du Kendoka. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour reprendre son soufle et ses esprit, trop embrumé par sa douleur. Le borgne cessa alors de rigoler, mais ne retira pas son sourire quelque peu débile. Il se pencha finalement au dessus du kendoka et le contempla de près. De très près! Il fut assez près de lui pour sentir sa respiration caresser doucement son visage. Finalement, comme pour faire réagir le kendoka, il rapprocha encore plus son visage du sien et hûma alors bruyament son odeur. Il se stopa alors à quelques milimètres alors des lèvres du brun qui ne réagissait plus, envahit par une douleur trop intense. Leur bouches ne se frolaient pas encore et Lavi semblait juste pousser le Kendoka à demander le contact des deux bouches._

_**F**inalement, Lavi coupa cours à l'attente du Kendoka et posa d'abord délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le premier contact fit trésaillir le japonais qui rouvrit les yeux en sursaut puis la pression s'accentua. Lavi s'acouda sur le sol, des deux côtés de la tête du kendoka. Il laissa trainer un certain moment ses lèvres sur celles de son brun puis finalement, le laissa respirer doucement, même si le baiser avait été doux et soft. ( oui, lavi est capable de mieux j'vous rassure!!xD) Lorsqu'il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes pour admirer Kanda, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à masquer une ou deux rougeurs sur sa peau blanche, ce qui fit sourire de nouveau bètement mais attendrissement Lavi. _

**Lavi:** " J'tavais dis que t'allais tomber."

**Kanda:** " Te fous pas de moi! Tu ma drolement aider à tomber dis donc."

**Lavi: **" Tu aurais préféré que je m'abstienne de t'embrasser peut être?"

**Kanda:** " J'aurais préféré que tu évite effectivement! Purée on est au lycée la Lavi!"

**Lavi:** " Oui, seul dans les allées de casier désert de l'après midi, couché sur le sol froid, toi sur le dos et moi à moitié sur toi...Ouhou! Toride mon Yû!"

**Kanda:** " Mais arrête de raconter des conneries! * sbaff*"

**Lavi:** " Tu dis ça, mais tu es tout rouge Yû. Ci c'est pas trop chou! ^o^ "

**Kanda:** " Urusai...!!"

**Lavi: **" Bon sinon, tu va tenir le coup?"

**Kanda: **" Heins?"

**Lavi:** " Deux! J'parle de ta blessure à l'épaule, tu peux tenir tout l'après-midi ou pas?"

**Kanda:** " Comme si j'allais partir pour ça!"

**Lavi:** " Je m'en doutais. Tu viens chez moi après les cours?"

**Kanda:** " .......J'ai pas le choix de toute façon...?"

**Lavi: **" Non t'a pas le choix!" ^^

**Kanda:** " tss."

**Sonnerie: " Tu lu ru lu....Lu ru tu lu."**

**Lavi:** " Allez viens."

_**L**avi se remit debout le premier et pour la deuxième fois en 10 minutes, aida de nouveau le brun à se relever. Une fois le Kendoka debout, il l'embrassa d'un seul coup, juste en frôlant ses lèvres avant de s'élancer dans le couloir en direction de sa prochaine salle de cours, suivit de loin par un Kendoka certe énerver à cause de la douleur, mais toujours un peu rouge des "avances" de son...amant._

_

* * *

_

**E**t voila chapitre 2!^^

**D**ites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez SVP!^^


End file.
